


Sanctuaire à la carte

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors ce texte, c'est du grand n'importe quoi.<br/>Conversation entre un Scorpion et un Poissons qui a faim, lors d'une petite réception au 13ème Temple. Je ne sais toujours pas comment ni pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée. </p><p>Bonne lecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuaire à la carte

* * *

Quelques mois après leur résurrection miraculeuse, et après que tous eurent accusé le choc, Shion, à nouveau Grand Pope, avait décidé d'organiser une grande réception au Treizième Temple, afin de célébrer, comme il se doit, ce nouveau départ dans la vie. Une vie que leur Déesse leur avait promise paisible, calme et sereine.

Les choses n'avaient pas été faites à moitié. Le patron du Domaine Sacré avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Surtout que les autres Sanctuaires étaient invités. Les Marinas, les Spectres et les Guerriers Divins avec leur prêtresse et sa jeune sœur étaient là. Pas un ne manquait à l'appel. Si, quand même, il manquait les Chevaliers Noirs et les Chevaliers des Abysses. Mais après avoir demandé leur avis, les Bronze, Ikki en tête, avaient menacé de boycotter la soirée, si ceux-ci venaient. Leur pardon avait des limites, même si Athéna leur avait accordé le sien. Shion ne pouvait décemment pas se priver de la présence de cinq là, surtout après leur exploit. Ils étaient des héros, n'en déplaise à certains.

Tout avait été imaginé pour rappeler la Grèce Antique. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas très compliqué, les lieux se prêtant aisément à cette décoration. Les servantes et serviteurs étaient vêtus de péplos pour les femmes, leurs longs cheveux remontés en chignons parés de perles blanches, et d'une tunique courte pour les hommes, d'un blanc immaculé, rappelant ainsi qu'ils étaient au service d'une Déesse Vierge. Ils se déplaçaient de groupes en groupes, proposant champagne et amuse-gueules, veillant à ce que les invités aient toujours une flute pleine entre les doigts.

La lumière indirecte émanant des torches enflammées, apportait à la réception une atmosphère chaleureuse et un peu particulière. On l'aurait dite propice aux confidences, aux secrets murmurés du bout des lèvres, aux jeux de cache-cache entre les doriennes. Dans le fond de l'immense salle, le buffet avait été dressé sur une table en arc de cercle. Derrière celui-ci, sur un surplomb en marbre, les Douze Armures d'Or, sous leur forme totem, semblaient veiller sur tout ce beau monde.

A leur retour, Shion, Mû et Kiki avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour les remettre en état. Chaque Chevalier avait versé son sang pour les régénérer. Mais la plus brillante, la plus vibrante de toutes, était sans nul doute Gémini. Elle avait reçu le sang de deux Chevalier. Kanon et Saga.

Tous les invités étaient là. Les conversations allaient bon train, les animosités semblaient n'être que de lointains souvenirs. Et même si plusieurs regards laissaient transparaître une certaine rancœur en se posant sur un ex Dragon des Mers, rien ne lassait supposer qu'un quelconque éclat de quelque nature qu'il soit, ne vienne ternir l'ambiance de la soirée.

Nonchalamment appuyé contre une colonne, une flûte de champagne dans la main, Aphrodite observait les convives. D'une élégance à faire pâlir d'envie les plus grands créateurs de mode, il avait attiré tous les regards sur lui lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle pour rejoindre Shura et DeathMask en grande conversation avec Siegfried et Syd. Il fit un tour rapide pour saluer tout le monde et se posta à côté du buffet, un peu l'écart. Il était certes garni des mets les plus fins, mais les plats qui défilaient sous ses yeux, qui avec un petit four, qui avec un verre, attisaient bien plus son appétit. Et pas uniquement le sien.

\- Alors mon joli Poissons, fit la voix taquine de Milo derrière lui, tu repères les plats que tu vas déguster sur ce buffet ?

\- C'est un peu ça, mais pas sur ce buffet ! répondit Aphrodite en lançant un regard entendu à son frère d'arme. En fait, j'essaie de deviner ce que les autres vont manger.

\- Tu m'intrigues, reprit le Scorpion en s'approchant du Poissons.

\- Regarde notre Tigre. Il est en chasse, et m'est avis qu'il meurt d'envie déguster un gigot d'agneau !

Effectivement, Dohko ne quittait pas Shion d'une semelle et le couvait d'un regard gourmand. Milo se prit au jeu et ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement. Il parcourut la salle du regard.

\- Dis, j'avais jamais vu un Bélier se transformer en poulpe ! Je pense qu'il a très envie d'une cote de bœuf !

\- Ou bien c'est le Taureau qui va se faire un méchoui !

Ils rirent de bon cœur et poursuivirent la composition de leur carte.

\- Mais c'est qu'on dirait que tu es affamé ! Depuis quand t'as pas… mangé ?

\- Hier soir, et c'est vrai que je commence à avoir faim !

\- Et qu'y avait-il à ton menu ?

\- Un somptueux tourteau ! C'était fin, goûteux et… délicieusement piquant !

Milo observa son ami de la tête aux pieds. Il portait un pantalon à pinces en lin de couleur crème et une chemise en soie bleue ouverte sur son torse. Une chaîne en or brillait sur sa peau hâlée.

\- Si tu aimes ce qui pique, j'ai tout ce qui faut dans mon… placard pour te concocter une recette à ma façon ! lui dit-il en plantant son regard azur dans le sien.

Aphrodite sourit, un sourire charmeur et doux. Le Scorpion ne le laissait pas indifférent. Loin de là.

\- Mais je n'en doute pas, mon cher Milo. Je n'en doute absolument pas.

\- Puisqu'on parle recette, comment dégusterais-tu les Gémeaux ?

\- Ah ! Voilà qui est intéressant ! Le Dragon des Mers, je le ferais griller très lentement pour qu'il conserve tout ses sucs, tout son… jus. Quant à son frère, je le ferais mijoter pendant des heures dans une sauce aigre-douce.

\- Les contrastes lui vont très bien, c'est juste. Un peu bleu, un peu gris…

\- Un peu aigre, un peu doux…

\- Regarde là-bas, j'ai l'impression qu'un Lion a envie d'une salade de Chèvre chaud !

Les deux Chevaliers éclatèrent de rire et cachèrent leur hilarité derrière la dorienne. Aphrodite leva la main et Milo tapa dedans avec la sienne.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'Aïolia pourrait être attiré par celui qui a tué son frère ? fit Milo d'une voix plus sérieuse.

\- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, mon poussin.

\- En parlant de poussin, on dirait qu'un poulet grillé tente un rapprochement stratégique avec une babouchka.

\- Merde ! Moi qui me le réservait pour plus tard… grinça Aphrodite.

\- Le Phénix t'attire ?

\- Disons que... l'intérêt de cette bestiole, c'est que quand il ne te reste plus que la carcasse, il se reconstitue comme par magie ! Plus délicieux et croustillant qu'avant ! Et toi, Milo. Qui ferais-tu passer dans ta… casserole ?

\- Je ferais bien un duel de pinces avec un Crabe. Par contre, si je me fie aux regards que lance le chaton par ici, si jamais je lui balance un accras de morue dans les pattes, il n'en fera qu'une bouchée !

Aphrodite lui lança un regard faussement outré et sourit. Leur humour s'accordait bien et le Poissons appréciait de pouvoir se laisser aller à faire de l'esprit avec quelqu'un qui le suivait sur ce terrain.

\- Oh ! Oh ! fit Milo en revenant aux invités. On dirait bien qu'un vieux Bélier est en train de caresser un tigrou dans le sens du poil. Regarde-le lui donner la béquée !

\- Et un loup du Grand Nord lorgne sur une Chèvre qui ne se doute de rien !

\- Quoi ? Fenrir aurait des vues sur Shura ?

\- Si ! Si ! Regarde ses yeux de prédateurs… Mmm... j'adore... Un peu comme les tiens…

A nouveau, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Milo était de plus en plus attiré par Aphrodite, mais il n'osait pas encore se montrer trop entreprenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites planqués ici ?

\- Kanon ! Manquait plus qu'toi ! sourit le Poissons en appréciant en connaisseur, la plastique presque parfaite de l'ex Dragon des Mers.

\- T'en assez des crustacés de Poséidon ? le railla Milo.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Disons que… commença le Scorpion, vu d'ici, on a eu l'impression que t'allais rôtir une Sirène Maléfique et t'en faire un plat de résistance !

Kanon plissa les yeux, une lueur dangereusement sensuelle dans le regard. Il dévisagea ses deux compagnons de haut en bas sans vergogne.

\- Milo ! On a oublié le dessert ! s'écria Aphrodite en donnant une petite tape sur le bras du Scorpion.

\- Si je suis votre idée, intervint Kanon, il me semble qu'un esquimau glacé est tout indiqué !

\- Quelle bonne idée ! firent ses deux amis.

Et leurs regards se coulèrent vers un Maître des Glaces, en grande conversation avec un Kraken complètement conquis. Kanon se plaça entre eux deux et posa chacun de ses bras sur leurs épaules.

\- Dites-moi, vous deux ? Depuis quand êtes-vous à jeun ? leur murmura-t-il d'une voix suave, les faisant frissonner.

\- Hier soir, répondit Aphrodite avec un regard en coin.

\- Euh… ce matin ?

\- Bande d'obsédés ! Et vous êtes là en train de fantasmer sur ce que les autres vont faire ? Et vous, comment allez-vous satisfaire votre appétit ?

\- Serait-ce une invitation, mon beau Dragon, chuchota le Poisson en enlaçant sa taille.

\- Disons que j'ai allumé le feu sous la marmite et que ça commence à... frémir tout doucement, rétorqua-t-il d'un air énigmatique.

De l'autre coté, Milo se serra également contre lui. Kanon sentit monter en lui une bouffée de chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température ambiante. Effectivement, ça frémissait doucement.

\- Tu crois que le Basilic sait si le Garuda se déguste grillé ou frit ? reprit Aphrodite en regardant du coté des Spectres.

\- Il parait que la chair de serpent c'est très goûteux, mais le Garuda, à bien y regarder, ça doit pas être mauvais non plus.

\- Personnellement, je crois qu'une brochette de viande de cheval ne serait pas dégueulasse !

\- Milo ! s'exclamèrent ses deux compagnons.

\- Ben quoi ! C'est mon voisin ! Tous les jours y passe par mon Temple. Et puis c'est très bon le cheval ! termina-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Pour le dessert je crois que vous avez raison. Un esquimau sera parfait !

\- Je cracherais pas sur l'omelette norvégienne, moi ! chuchota le Poissons en leur montrant Hagen d'un geste du menton.

\- C'est aussi à envisager !

\- Kanon ! sursauta Milo. Mais t'es pire que nous !

\- Moi ça fait trois jours que j'ai rien becté ! J'ai les crocs, mon joli Scorpion ! Je pourrais ne faire qu'une bouchée de vous deux !

\- Eh bien ! C'est une invitation dans les règles, ça ! Tu es amateur de poisson ? le défia Aphrodite, toujours plus serré contre lui et qui caressait ses reins d'une main traînante.

\- Je suis un ex Marinas, ne l'oublie pas. J'aime les produits de la mer ! Le poisson, c'est grillé, poché, en papillote, en sauce piquante...

\- Eh ! C'est moi le spécialiste de la sauce piquante ! s'indigna Milo faussement jaloux.

\- Du calme ! C'est tout à fait comme ça que je voyais les choses ! Et toi, tu l'aimes comment, le poisson !

\- J'adore le sandwich thon mayonnaise !

Le Dragon et le Scorpion vrillèrent un regard gourmand et caressant sur un Poissons qui venait de s'éloigner de deux pas.

\- Ben quoi, Aphro ! C'est toi qui voulais manger du Dragon doucement grillé pour qu'il garde ses sucs et son jus. T'as pas changé d'avis, quand même ?

\- Milo, tu m'le paieras ! siffla le Chevalier d'Or à la rose.

\- Je commence à avoir très faim, gronda Kanon en faisant un pas vers Aphrodite. Je vous invite chez moi ?

\- Ton frère sera de la fête ?

\- Je crois que c'est lui qui va déguster les brochettes de cheval !

\- On devrait s'arrêter chez le Poissons ! suggéra le Scorpion. C'est lui le plus proche !

\- Qui a dit que je vous invitais ? s'indigna Aphrodite de voir les deux autres disposer de son Temple à leur guise.

\- Qui a dit qu'on te laissait le choix ? murmura l'ex Dragon des Mers en se rapprochant encore.

\- Encore faudrait-il que je veuille bien vous suivre !

\- Milo, ta Restriction ! Que s'ouvre une Autre Dimension !

Sitôt le Poissons immobilisé par le Scorpion, le Gémeaux ouvrit une brèche dimensionnelle qui les mena tout droit dans le salon de l'appartement privé du Douzième Temple.

\- Tu peux relâcher Aphro ! Il aura besoin de ses bras et de ses jambes.

\- Sauvages ! cria celui-ci. Vous êtes plutôt gonflés !

\- Tu disais quoi Milo ? Sandwich thon mayonnaise ?

\- Exactement ! C'est délicieux !

\- J'te dirais ça plus tard !

Il attrapa Aphrodite en passant un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre enserrait sa gorge pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Kanon l'embrassa à lui faire perdre la raison. Voyant cela, Milo se colla au dos du Poissons et posa ses lèvres sur la peau chaude de son cou. La main de Kanon, qui avait lâché la taille d'Aphrodite, vint se glisser sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet d'une telle sensualité que, vaincue, celle du Poisson les rejoignit.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles, un visiteur inattendu tapa à la porte d'entrée. Aphrodite enfila un boxer, alla ouvrir et conduisit le nouveau venu jusqu'à sa chambre, où Kanon et Milo étaient encore allongés sur le lit, plus ou moins enlacés.

\- Tiens ! Camus ? fit Milo avec un sourire à nouveau affamé.

\- Tu viens pour le dessert ? lui demanda Kanon.

Et Aphrodite referma la porte de sa chambre…

 

Fin.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
